TRUE STORY (LIKE YOU)
by AbigailWoo
Summary: KAIHUN COUPLE! CRACK COUPLE! Real story teman saya yang saya jadikan fanfiction... Just Review if you like this :)


_Aku bawa true story loh…_

_Love story temen" aku yang aku bwt ff…_

_Mianhae kata-katanya berantakan_

_Coz saya orang yang males bgt ngedit…hehehehe*ditabok reader*_

_Langsung aja yah,,,_

_Capcus cintt…_

**Tittle : TRUE LOVE STORY (LIKE U…)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate :T**

**.**

**Maincast :**

**KIM JONGIN**

**OH SEHUN**

**And other cast**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ**

**It's REAL STORY , TRUE STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

AUTHOR POV

"Ya! Kamjong.. ada salam dari Sehunna! " Teriak Minseok . Kai hanya tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Sehun tersipu malu.

Yah,,begitu lama Sehun menyukai namja bernama Kai , namun Kai bukanlah namja ramah seperti namja pada umumnya.

Ia dingin,pendiam,jarang berbicara selain dengan temannya ,senyum saja jarang apalagi tertawa.

Tapi itulah daya tarik Kai yang membuat Sehun menyukainya. Menggagumi sosok Kai yang dingin.

"YA! Kenapa ga didieketin aja sih Sehunna?" Tanya Yixing seraya menghempaskan bokongnya dilantai diikuti yang lainnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum malu, rona merah mewarnai wajahh putihnya.

"Aku malu Ying-ge… Gege tau sendirikan?" Jawab Sehun. Yixing melirik lalu mendengus kesal melihat temannya yang malu berdekatan dengan Kai.

"Jangankan deketin Kai, negur aja gak berani.." Cibir Minseok yang dihadiahi jitakan halus dari Kyungsoo dan Yixing.

"Susah guys, melihatnya dari jauh itu sudah membuatku senang" Jelas Sehun sambil menatap Kai dan teman-temannya yang bermain bola dilapangan.

Sehun tersenyum,mengingat kejadian 9 bulan yang lalu . Saat pertama kali ia bertemu Kai.

**FLASHBACK**

Siang yang terik itu, SSehun sedang berdiri dihalte bus, menunggu bus yang tak kunjung datang sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal .

Dari kejauhan bus berwarna putih berhenti tepat didepannya, Sehun segera melangkah memasukinya.

Ia terlihat bingung mencari tepat duduk yang kosong, diujung belakang terlihat tempat yang kosong.

Tanpa banyak bicara ,ia menghenyakan tubuhnya ditempat duduk, tak menghiraukan namja yang kini terbangun dari tidurnya terganggu akan aktivitas Sehun yang bersenandung disampingnya.

"Eh,itukan adik kelasmu waktu di MAX Junior high school Baekhyunnie…"seru Kyungsoo.

Baekhyunl menoleh lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya berfacebook ria. Sehun menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo lalu melihat namja yang ditunjuk oleh Kyungsoo.

Seperti ada desiran didada Sehun. Namja yang ia temui kemarin dibus ternyata satu sekolah dengannya.

Ia tersenyum kecil, Minseok yang melihatnya tersenyum simpul tau temannya menyukai namja itu

"Aku ga suka ahh.. Kayanya tuh orang cuek banget.." Kata Yixing yang disambut tawa oleh yang lain.

"YA! Chanyeol! Balikin kaus kakiku!"pekik leeteuk.

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu menaruh kaus kaki Sehun diranting pohon yang tinggi. Sehun mendengus kesal, Kyungsoo berusaha membantu Sehun mengambil kaus kaki itu namun, tubuh Kyungsoo yang pendek dan kecil gak sampai untuk mengambilnya.

Tak sengaja Kai melihat perbuatan Chanyeol , lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Ngapain hyung? Kok malah gangguin orang sih? " Tanya Kai , Chanyeol hanya tersenyum nakal.

"Ini nih Kai , Chanyeol gangguin aku sama Sehun , terus kaus kaki Sehun disangkutin diatas pohon, mana kita nyampe ngambilnya" Adu Kyungsoo , Kai melirik Sehun lalu menatap kaus kaki Sehun yang tersangkut dengan manis diranting pohon.

Kai mengambilnya lalu menyerahkan pada Sehun.

Sehun menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar.

Kai tersenyum tipis lalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo ,diikuti Chanyeol .

Sehun masih terdiam ditempat menatap kaus kakinya hingga Kyungsoo menyadarkan lamunan Sehun.

"WOY! Bengong aja,pake tuh kaus kaki ,entar diambil Chanyeol lagi…"teriak Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie hyung ? Tau gak?" Tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nih kaus kaki kaga aku cuci dua hari, dan yang pasti sekarang nih kaus kaki bau asam…" Jelas Sehun.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun lalu tawanya langsung meledak.

Kyungsoo masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya, Sehun menatap kesal lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tertawa.

FLASHBACK END

SEHUN POV

Hemhh..

Lucu juga ingat gimana dulu ketemu sama Kai.

Yah… aku sangat menyukainya,walaupun dia ga pernah melirikku sedikitpun.

Terlanjur mencintai namja yang sepertimu.

Aku mungkin hanya namja bodoh ,namun aku menyukaimu bukan karena tampang atau fisikmu.

Tapi keangkuhanmu.

Walau kadang lelah menyimpan perasaan ini sendiri

Terkadang iri dengan orang lain yang bisa berbicara dan bercanda denganmu

Terasa perih didada karena mencintai sosok sepertimu

Sosok yang membuat aku memimpikanmu setiap malam

Semua itu karena aku mencintaimu.

Senyummu adalah anugerah bagiku

Biarpun bukan untukku

Kau…

Seseorang yang acuh,dingin,dan,

Mungkin tidak memiliki perasaan terhadap orang lain

Aku melihat setitik harapan atau mungkin kecil sekali untuk ku gapai

Kau adalah seseorang yang bisa membuatku terpesona keangkuhanmu

Yah,,,banyak mengganggap aku aneh

Karena menyukai keangkuhanmu

Kaupun aneh,sangat aneh

Aku tau tidak banyak orang yang tau pikiranmu

Masuk kepikiraanmu pun tidak mereka tidak mampu

Dan aku seseorang berusaha untuk itu

Aku telah mencari kunci untuk masuk tapi nihil

Kau adalah sosok yang tidak atau mungkin sama sekali tidak mungkin ku miliki

Kisah ini.. mungkin tak akan berhenti sampai disini.

**FIN**

Yahhh... sebenarnya fict ini yang main asli KangTeuk couple, tapi karna saya lagi suka pairing EXO jadilah yang meranin malah SEKAI! Hehehehe.. Fict ini pernah saya publish di fb jadi kalo kemungkinan ada yang familiar udah baca berarti di fb saya...

Saya sangat menghargai orang yang menuliskan komentar miliknya.


End file.
